


Who Hurt Princess?

by WigglyPopcorn



Series: Shit I Wrote When I Should Be Writing My Other Stories [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A touch of salt, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, and crack, basically chat grilling the class, dont touch his princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyPopcorn/pseuds/WigglyPopcorn
Summary: Guys, I don't even know.





	Who Hurt Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't even know.

_'Who hurt my Princess?’_ The growl echoed around the classroom. Alya started, and just recognizing Chat’s voice, quickly brought up her phone, ready to interview.

‘Princess?’ She questioned. The rest of her classmates leaned forward. Was he talking about Lila? She has spent the last day talking about how close her and Chat Noir were. Narrowed green eyes focused on Alya.

‘I said, who hurt MY PRINCESS?!’ Everyone flinched. Chat Noir’s eyes were glaring at any who dared move, his teeth bared in a show of aggression, tail whipping around behind him. His back was slightly arched, baton tucked into his back and claws curved.

‘U-um, who is your princess Chat Noir?’ Rose piqued up. Chat’s eyes narrowed further.

‘Cause no one has hurt Lila and-‘ Kim froze as Chat hissed. He could see everyone eying him warily, and smirked to himself.

‘So? Who hurt her? Who hurt my Marinette?’ The class gasped.

‘Marinette?!’ Alya choked out.

‘Yes. Marinette. My Princess who I just had to ward off an Akuma from! The one who sacrifices everything for everyone! So WHO WAS IT?!’ Chat Noir was beyond livid.

********  
He was at a photoshoot all morning, the day after everyone had changed seats. He was on his way back to school, stress melting away at the thought of his friends, when a stumbling, tear filled Marinette had crashed into him. She hadn’t even stuttered when she picked herself back up and fled again, apology trailing behind her.

************

‘W-we don’t know what you mean.’ Mylene said. Chat hissed again.

‘Then why was she so upset?’ The class shifted nervously, no one looking him in the eyes.

********************  
He had quickly changed into Chat Noir and followed her to the nearest park, watching as she collapsed between some trees. He had settled beside her softly and asked her what was wrong.

‘Chat, I-I thought I would be ok. I thought I could handle the nasty things they said, them withdrawing from me. But today-‘ Marinette sobbed hard. Chat Gathered her up into his arms and held her close as she cried. She wiped her eyes and pushed herself back, still sitting in his lap.

‘Today?’ Chat prompted softly. Another harsh sob.

‘Today, they grabbed my sketchbook and tore it to pieces. Lila had somehow gotten a copy of it, and showed everyone it and said I had copied her ideas. They just...just....destroyed it!’ Marinette broke down again and Chat hummed and rocked her gently.

‘It’s ok Mari, I got you.’ He whispered over and over. Marinette nodded and hiccupped, breaths shaky.

‘I do everything for them, why can’t they see that I love them all, and would never copy someone’s work!’ Chat Noir tensed and growled.

‘Marinette, you need to calm down.’ An Akuma was fluttering down from the sky, intent on reaching its victim. Chat Noir growled again and covered up Marinette as much as he could. Marinette took some deep breaths. The Akuma slowed, but still approached.

‘You won’t get me Hawkmoth.’ She said quietly, shoving all the anger, hurt and sadness into a box and moving it to the back of her mind. The Akuma hovered, then flew away.

‘You are so strong.’ Chat breathed. Marinette gave a weak laugh.

‘Thank you Chat. I’m going to go wash my face and return to school. I can’t afford to lose anymore grades.’ Chat nodded, and with one last squeeze, let her get up.

‘I also have somewhere to be. I’ll see you soon, ok Princess?’ He gave her a small smile, and kissed her hand, rejoicing at the wet giggle.

‘Goodbye Chat.’ He had a few stops to make.

*******************

‘She copied Lila’s sketches, and was claiming them as her own! You should be just as upset Chat, seeing as how you and Lila are such close friends.’ Alya said, frowning at Chat. Her eyes widened with shock as he hissed again, back curving even more.

‘I am not close friends with **HER**. Nether is Ladybug.’ The class gasped again. ‘We will never been friend with such a lying **whore**, who would prefer to work with Hawkmoth then us.’ The fact the Chat Noir had swore, when he never did, even when fighting an Akuma, had the class realizing how_ FUCKED_ they were.

‘What?’ Alya swung the phone towards Lila’s face in the front row. She noticed it looked rather pale, especially when Chat moved closer.

‘Was it you Lila? Did YOU hurt her?’ Chat asked softly, the growl still evident in his voice. Lila paled further.

‘I don’t know what she told you Chat Noir, but it’s true! I left my sketches in the locker room, and when I came back in Marinette was standing-‘ Chat slammed his hands onto the desk, miniscule cracks flooding the surface of the wood. Everyone jumped.

‘Do. Not. Lie. To. _Me_.’ He ground out. ‘Marinette is the most talented designer her, and that sketchbook was her pride and joy. And then you ripped. It. Up. **IN FRONT OF HER**!’ The boom from Chat’s voice had the class shrinking in their seats, pathetic excuses on their tongues.

‘Chat?’ His Princess’s voice at the door prompted him to turn and face her, body language immediately relaxing.

‘Hey Princess. You feeling better?’ He asked, smiling softly. Alya was still recording, hands shaking from the powerful boom from Chat.

‘Are you ok Chat? I saw an Akuma coming this way. Ladybug saw it as well and purified it.’ Marinette replied, not even looking at her classmates. Chat smile grew.

‘I’ll be ok Purr-incess.’ Marinette giggled and the sound wrapped around Chat’s heart and settled, warmth seeping into his body. ‘I got you something.’

‘Chat, you didn’t have to!’ Marinette admonished. Chat laughed.

‘I wanted to Mari. Here.’ He drew a black leather covered sketchbook from his belt at his back. It was thick, and the paper seemed to be the highest quality money could by. The front was engraved with Marinette’s flower design and a giant M. A cat lay with its tail curled around it near the very bottom of the cover.

‘Chat, it’s beautiful!’ Marinette exclaimed.

‘It’s beauty pales to yours Mari.’ Chat replied softly. He turned back towards the class, soft words and gentle touches gone. ‘Now. I will only give you one warning. Hurt her again, and I will Cataclysm everything you love, and then come for you.’ The class paled.

‘Oh Chat. Thank you. But I’ll be ok.’ Marinette smiled as she hugged him. Chat let out a small purr as he hugged her back just as tightly.

‘Adrien will return soon, and Princess?’ Wide blue eyes looked up from long lashes and rosy cheeks. He felt his heart melt a little. ‘Adrien has your back too. He wants you to know that.’ Marinette smiled so brightly Chat couldn’t help but let out another purr.

‘Thank you so much Chat.’ She whispered into his chest. Chat held her tightly before taking a step back.

‘Alya. Your phone.’ He held his hand out.

‘What? Why!’ Alya replied, stopping the recording and holding her phone close. No one was prepared for how fast Chat moved. He was up onto the second row of seats and crouched onto the table before anyone could move.

‘Your.** Phone**.’ Chat growled. Alya shakily handed it over.

‘I can just delete-‘

‘Cataclysm.’ The class watched in utter shock as Chat Noir blew the ash of what had once been Alya’s phone from his hand. ‘Let this be a warning to you.’ He stalked back down the desk until he was back in front of Marinette, who was holding back her amusement.

‘Bad Chat.’ She giggled. Chat gave her a crooked grin.

‘Oops. Until next time, ma Princess.’ With a kiss to her cheek, he left. Marinette smiled and quickly made her way to the back of the room, heart overflowing at Chat’s actions. The class was still silent when the first bell went off, and Adrien walked through the door. Lila was the first to snap out of it.

‘Adrien! Marinette turned Chat Noir against me, said I was lying! I would never do-‘ Adrien didn’t even blink as he walked straight passed her and up to Marinette.

‘Hey. Mind if I sit here?’ He asked. Marinette flushed slightly and nodded. ‘Thanks.’

‘A-anytime Adrien.’ Marinette replied. Marinette and Adrien continued to get their things from their bags, ignoring the shocked class until Madame Bustier arrived. They especially ignored the pair of eyes that were glaring at Marinette, and plotting their revenge.


End file.
